Talk:Main Page
This game I have found that this game makes you use alot of things that you need to have in real life. This game is fun and complicated but i have tolf friends about this game and they like it too. This game is one very good militarial game. From Sunfire of Cohabria. Guides I think we should have some players make guides or tips that would help new nations grow and add to the fun. That way we can have more fun useing tips and tricks of the top 30 nations. --Nuts monk 22:53, 7 July 2006 (UTC) Problem finding stuff I know is here I've made an entry for "The Order of the Paradox", but when I use the search function it doesn't come up, what am I missing? --Alech 12:48, 11 July 2006 (UTC) :The search index is a little bit out of date. Sorry about that. The best way to find an entry you wrote is in . Angela (talk) 15:59, 11 July 2006 (UTC) ::Any idea when it will be updated? --Alech 09:35, 12 July 2006 (UTC) :::No, I'm sorry I don't know exactly what's wrong with it or when it will be fixed. Angela (talk) 13:29, 12 July 2006 (UTC) ::::I have personally made this a top priority with the engineering staff. There should be some information about this within the next couple of hours.--Jimbo Wales 15:13, 12 July 2006 (UTC) :::::Seems to be working now :) --Alech 22:55, 12 July 2006 (UTC) I would like my nation (The United Sovereigns of Cazhelicon) added as well, spent hours getting it to look good, any ideas??? Admins? There doesn't seem to be any contact info for getting messages directly to admins, which is something that should definitely be addressed - even if it's only adding a talk page specifically for addressing admin-only issues. That being said, I'm bringing this up because I needed an admin. It seems like no one had bothered to create a "page deletion" category/tag, so I set one up. This is something an admin would need to check periodically, though, since only admins can delete pages: http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Candidates_for_speedy_deletion No idea how often admins check things on the site, or how long before an admin will see this. Hossenfeffer 18:25, 27 July 2006 (UTC) :The list of admins is at and you can either leave them a message on their talk pages, or use the "E-mail this user" link on their user pages. If no admins are active, you can also contact via . Since this wiki only has one admin, who doesn't seem very active, it would be good to find some suggestions for new admins. I don't know if there is any one editing here enough to take on that role yet. Angela (talk) 00:42, 10 August 2006 (UTC) ::Well this wikia certainly needs reformation in order to improve itself: :#Firstly, there is no admin presence at all :#Secondly there is high rate of vandalism on many articles and on some of the pictures. :#Then the articles are not written in the way they should be written although this is fictional world some rules have to be regarded :#And obvious lacking of coordination enough is to go and check community portal ::But I think there may be many improvements and this wikia is in the end growing with every new day Whisperer 01:52, 3 November 2006 (UTC) :::This wiki has been growing very fast, but many of the war articles seem to be very biased towards one side or another. I try to fix some, but people have been reverting. J Andres 02:23, 3 November 2006 (UTC) ::::For the time being i will be busy with making some templates and importing them in this wiki. But the point is that there is too low admin activity. As this wiki becomes more and more active there will be more and more acts of vandalism. 12:39, 3 November 2006 (UTC) Whisperer forgot to log in:) My Changes to the Main Page I hope you all like my changes... I'm working on more. Let me know what you think now, and after my new changes. Aido2002 20:17, 6 November 2006 (UTC) :I'm about to change the logo to one closer to the actual logo of Cyber Nations, let me know what you think. Aido2002 23:52, 8 November 2006 (UTC)thumb| Here is my new version. This would take the place of the logo in the top-left, actual size. ::I agree to the change. J Andres 01:38, 9 November 2006 (UTC) ::: It is good then we should also change this one in upper left corner. I'll contact Agela. And for the adminship actually there is only one admin and that is not me neither Andres, but you may become wikia protector its something like self admin. Whisperer 09:23, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Admins Who is the admin? I want to contact whoever they are about making other people admins. Aido2002 22:53, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :Well it seems that they are not willing to give us adminship for the time being that's why we formed guardians. Whisperer 23:15, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Organization of the main page Well we chould agree how to organize this main page and community portal becuse if all of us keep adding stuff to it then we wont see an end to it. Please post your suggestions in here and will then make some kind of agreement. The stuff which is already on lat's leave it by the way tip of the day is good idea for the new users. Just keep it that way. Whisperer 23:14, 9 November 2006 (UTC)